The Why I like Rose List
by KlaineGirlWantingToBeAWeasley
Summary: Scorpius cannot take it anymore, he's finally taking Albus's advice, and writing down the list.


_I can't believe I'm actually taking Albus's advice…_ Thought Scorpius Malfoy as he took a seat in the back of the library, and started writing down the list as Albus would say _The Why I like Rose list. _

** The Why I like Rose List**

**1) She's nice  
>2) She has a brilliant smiled<br>3) She can hex the crap out of you  
>4) she's beautiful<br>5) She's the smartest witch I have **_**ever **_**met  
>6) She's too stubborn to see what's right in front of her *COUGH* Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy likes you *COUGH*<br>7) Did I mention beautiful?  
>8) Forget about hexing, she can <strong>_**beat**_** the crap out of you!  
>9) She's caring<br>10) She's looks cute when she's reading**

He wrote neatly on the piece of parchment, he had just realized it was almost curfew, he jammed the list into one of his many random books and started for the door – Only stopping to put a book that he already read back on the shelf.

Rose Weasley had been walking into the library, momentarily grabbing the book; she needed to be studying for her charms test, shad sat down at the table she always sat at, all the way in the back. She sat, grabbing spare parchment, and old note out of her bag, and began to open the book, a note dropped out

** The Why I like Rose List**

**1) She's nice  
>2) She has a brilliant smiled<br>3) She can hex the crap out of you  
>4) she's beautiful<br>5) She's the smartest witch I have **_**ever **_**met  
>6) She's too stubborn to see what's right in front of her *COUGH* Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy likes you *COUGH*<br>7) Did I mention beautiful?  
>8) Forget about hexing, she can <strong>_**beat**_** the crap out of you!  
>9) She's caring<br>10) She's looks cute when she's reading**

Rose read through it smiling to herself, then making comments on the note

** The Why I like Rose List**

**1) She's nice **_**I try, I try…**_**  
>2) She has a brilliant smile <strong>_**So I've been told…**_**  
>3) She can hex the crap out of you <strong>_***COUGH* One of my skills I inherited from my Aunt… *COUGH***_**  
>4) she's beautiful <strong>_**Since when?**_**  
>5) She's the smartest witch I have <strong>_**ever **_**met **_**Guilty as charged**_**  
>6) She's too stubborn to see what's right in front of her *COUGH* Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy likes you *COUGH* <strong>_***COUGH* Seriously? *COUGH***_**  
>7) Did I mention beautiful? <strong>_***COUGH* Yes. *COUGH* *insert Rose raising her eye brows here***_**  
>8) Forget about hexing, she can <strong>_**beat**_** the crap out of you! **_**A skill I have inherited from my mother…Have I ever told you the one of her punching your father?**_**  
>9) She's caring <strong>_**Says you. I thump Al once every day. **_**  
>10) She's looks cute when she's reading <strong>_***Insert awkward silence.***_

She folded it back up again, and set it aside, first finishing her work, then setting it neatly inside her bag, and heading out of the Library, conveniently running into Scorpius  
>"Come here" She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a empty classroom, she reached in her back and brought out the note smiling, she handed it to him, he opened the folded piece of parchment, and read over it, smiling and blushing<br>"Well its true." He smiled finishing up reading it  
>"So…how long have you liked me?" Rose smiled sheepishly<br>"Since the middle of 1st year, so…almost 5 years." Scorpius smiled nodding  
>"Hum…I win! I've fancied you since the 2nd month of 1st year!" Rose replied smiling<br>"No. I still think I win." Scorpius smiled, at first Rose was confused, until she had suddenly been in Scorpius's arms, while their lips were intertwined, they took a breath  
>"Prepared to be threatened my family" Rose smirked<br>"I'll live." He smiled, as their lips met once again.

**A/N: A quick little one shot, I've been reading a quite a few of note FanFics, so I DECIDED to do one. xD YAY CASEY! xD Hope you enjoyed! Oh and heads up for my other stories, My **_**J, **_**key isn't working very well, so be aware for mistakes! :DD BAII!**


End file.
